


Olor a madera quemada

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ese era el olor a libertad, a opinión a Georg. Para Gustav, sin embargo, significaba el comienzo de algo completamente nuevo e inesperado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olor a madera quemada

No fue el peor rompimiento de la historia contemporánea, solo el quinto en cuanto escándalo-despierta-vecinos y el tercero si es que se refería a destrozos emocionales. Georg estaba hecho una calamidad andante, Tom y Bill recién supieron la gravedad del asunto cuando lo obligaron a celebrar su cumpleaños número veintiséis en Las Vegas. Pero ni siquiera la Ciudad del Pecado y el paquete irresistible que incluía comida deliciosa, licor en cantidades semiletales, bailarinas y juegos al azar, cumplieron cabalmente su trabajo de distraer al bajista de su tragedia personal.

—Me puso los cuernos. —La resaca era horrible al día siguiente. El ánimo de Georg, peor todavía—. Tres años y medio, y todo a la mierda porque se lo montó con su compañera de piso.

Esa era información _muy_ nueva.

Gustav parpadeó un par de veces, llevándose la botella de agua a la boca y bebiendo un necesitado sorbo.

«Inesperado», fue lo que pensó ante la revelación, e internamente se alegró de que Tom y Bill no hubiesen dado señales de vida desde que la noche anterior el grupo se disipara alcoholizado. Dudaba que alguien aparte de él tuviese el tacto de guardarse una expresión tipo “pero si eso es sexy” por semejante noticia.

Desde que se había enterado de la separación, intentó por todos los medios hacerle saber a Georg que podía contar con su compañía para despotricar contra su ex o, aunque sea, tomar unas cervezas y olvidar el asunto, sin embargo, invitación tras invitación fue rechazado. Ahora veía el porqué. Un engaño siempre era doloroso; un engaño inesperado con tal elemento de sorpresa incluido, lo empeoraba.

—¿No vas a decir algo?

Se encogió de hombros, sorbió otro poco de agua y contempló las ojeras que rodeaban los ojos verdes de Georg.

—Un engaño es un engaño —ofreció.

Georg no pareció contento con su réplica pero tampoco molesto, así que lo consideró una victoria.

—Regresaré a mi cuarto.

—Está bien —contestó.

—Sí…

La noche anterior, a insistencia de Tom y reto de Bill, Georg había consumido _shots_ de tequila hasta no tener noción de dónde estaba. Gustav había temido que se convirtiese en un borracho depresivo, pero no había sido el caso. Lo que sí sucedió fue que su amigo insistió en continuar la fiesta en su habitación con _schnapps_ y a la primera botellita caer como peso muerto en el sillón.

A pesar de lo dicho, no hubo ningún movimiento por parte de Georg. Cuando salió del baño después de una ducha tibia y reconfortante, Gustav lo encontró de vuelta tendido en el sillón con la mirada en blanco.

—Tu cabello está un desastre —comentó cuando se puso ropa limpia.

—Debe ser. Ayer Bill me echó sin querer ¿cerveza? Creo que sí fue cerveza. Huelo a borracho —consintió Georg sin humor.

—Ah, verdad. Tom casi se ahoga de tanto que se rió.

—El idiota.

Gustav carraspeó solo porque sí, y sin consultar, llamó a servicio a la habitación para ordenar un desayuno muy tardío y pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, además de botellas de agua. Muchas botellas.

—Debes hablar del tema —dijo al cabo de varios minutos, sin saber bien qué hacer consigo mismo—. Si me has contado, uh, lo que me has contado es por algo.

O al menos eso esperaba. Georg fijó sus ojos en él, algo inexpresivos, bastante cansados.

—Planeábamos vivir juntos, estábamos mudando sus cosas cuando las vi. Sabía que no sería fácil para ella trasladarse pero no pensé que… —Pausa pesada y un gruñido—. Hija de puta.

Gustav asintió, a la expectativa.

Parecía que Georg se levantaría de un brinco y reventaría su pie en un mueble con patadas de ira; o, por otro lado, de encontrarse más que dispuesto a sacarse los ojos con sus propias manos para evitar llorar. Ninguna opción le era atractiva.

La herida era fresca, no tenía ni dos meses. ¿Podría juzgarlo por estar tan destrozado? Gustav no había tenido una relación verdaderamente seria hasta el momento. Al inicio había sido demasiado chiquillo para enamorarse, luego la vorágine Tokio Hotel se lo comió sin permitirle tener el suficiente tiempo para conocer a una buena chica y entregarse en cuerpo y alma. Su inexperiencia en el tema se le hacía incómoda.

Fue Tom o Bill quien asomó la cabeza sin tocar, ninguno podría estar seguro porque ni bien un gemelo hizo acto de aparición, el otro ya estaba ahí quejándose del aroma a nicotina y trago.

—Georg, das asco.

El comentario fue tan categórico que ni el mismo involucrado se atrevió a negarlo, incorporándose y limitándose a decir un seco “ya” a las indicaciones sobre dónde cenarían.

 

Gustav creyó que regresar a casa después de estar unas semanas en Estados Unidos con Tom y Bill hablando de nuevo álbum, significaría que Georg se encerraría de vuelta en su miseria sin dejarle espacio a nada, en especial a él. Pero no fue así. Al tercer día, mientras estaba en su casa hablando animadamente con su hermana sobre la renovación de votos de sus padres, sonó su teléfono y descubrió con sorpresa que era quien menos esperaba.

—Gusti, quiero hacerte un favor inmenso.

—Dime. —Su primera respuesta hubiese sido afirmativa en cualquier otra ocasión, sin embargo, uno nunca podía ser demasiado receloso del actuar de una persona con el corazón hecho trizas.

—Ven a vivir conmigo.

Una de sus cejas se alzó. Georg seguía en Magdeburgo pero vivía en un departamento, a diferencia de él que no encontraba sentido a dejar la casa paterna y menos ahora que Franciszka había alquilado un _loft_ por cuestiones de trabajo y del novio.

—Sería temporal —siguió Georg cuando no obtuvo respuesta. Resopló y Gustav se lo imaginó revolviéndose el cabello, sin saber cómo explicarse, algo que le pasaba cuando estaba de mal humor o depresivo.

Tenía que decir algo… ¿Qué?

Su hermana le tocó el hombro y le susurró que debía irse y que llamaría más tarde para seguir acordando los detalles. Se despidió de ella con un gesto.

—No puedo estar aquí solo —fue lo siguiente que confesó Georg.

Aquello era más que suficiente. Gustav ya estaba decidiendo en qué valija llevar su ropa y dejando el sofá para procurarse de los objetos básicos incluso cuando Georg seguía diciéndole enrevesadamente por qué necesitaba compañía.

—Gracias, Gusti.

—Cuando quieras.

Cualquier compañía, no la suya en específico. Pero no tenía quejas, él había sido el elegido.

Así como no guardaba esperanza de saber de Georg y no resultó ser así, lo mismo pasó con el modo en el que esperaba encontrar el departamento. Lo que se figuró que serían montañas de cajas de pizza y comida ordenada, polvo acumulado y prendas de vestir regadas por el suelo, resultó un lugar impecable.

A pesar de que Georg nunca había sido _tan_ desordenado, tampoco lo había visto en la capacidad de tener un ambiente tan aseado. Siguió revisando y ni una mota de polvo. Todo lo contrario, daba la impresión de ser un piso de esos disponibles para vender y por el que su agente de bienes raíces vela hasta el último detalle a fin de completar la transacción lo antes posible.

¿Qué clase de transacción se supone que esperaba Georg?

—¿Has estado viviendo aquí o qué? —dijo curioso cuando dejó su escaso equipaje en la habitación de invitados—. ¿Ha venido tu mamá recientemente y ha limpiado?

No ubicaba explicación satisfactoria.

Georg, sentado en la alfombra y jugando Playstation, le dio una mirada de reojo, sin dejarle permitirle hacer alguna observación sobre el hecho de que estuviese haciendo algo tan infantil e inútil. «Nunca se es demasiado viejo para jugar, Gusti», podría decirle, y él tendría que encoger un hombro, rodando los ojos y ahorrándose una respuesta.

—Sarah se iba a mudar aquí.

—Sí. —Y qué más, fue lo que no agregó.

Se sentó en el brazo de uno de los sillones y el asombro le hizo afilar la mirada con el ceño arrugado. Recién caía en que los muebles eran nuevos, cada uno de ellos traía ese olorcillo a recién comprado, a barniz aplicado hacía poco y a cuero. Eran meses los que no estaban ahí, pero si lo pensaba, tampoco la decoración era la misma de antes, la falta de estilo de la sala prácticamente desnuda (minimalista, si alguien le preguntaba a Georg), exceptuando la mueblería necesaria, había sido suplida por una decoración con gamas más coloridas.

«Sarah se iba a mudar aquí» de pronto se convirtió en «Sarah hizo de este lugar suyo».

Todo era comprensible.

Georg, como buen idiota, seguía conservando el sitio intacto, como si esperara una reconciliación y que los planes de la mudanza fueran retomados.

—Si serás estúpido —farfulló Gustav.

—Sí. ¿Pido comida china?

—No —negó. Georg seguía golpeando furiosamente sus dedos en los botones del mando.

—¿Entonces quieres que cocine? ¿Quieres cocinar tú? La despensa está medio vacía, te advierto.

—No, quiero que me cuentes qué fue lo que pasó con Sarah —expresó directo. Las manos de Georg se congelaron por unos segundos antes de volver a lo suyo.

—No quiero entrar en detalles. En realidad ni sé cómo fue que te conté que las vi.

Era obvio: necesitaba sacarse semejante bomba del pecho. No lo comentó, en vez de eso aspiró, espiró, y dijo: —Si no lo haces, me voy.

 _Bingo_.

Gustav se sintió medio mal de recurrir a un chantaje emocional y el sentimiento se intensificó cuando Georg abandonó el juego sin poner pausa y le clavó la mirada encima.

—Como te dije en Las Vegas, debes hablar de eso —añadió a modo de disculpa.

—Vaya amigo.

—Soy el mejor que tienes —rebatió Gustav con toda razón, y fue a sentarse al costado del otro chico en la alfombra.

En la inmensa pantalla plasma se veía cómo el personaje del juego de Georg moría sangrientamente a manos enemigas y la musiquita animada se volvía a una de derrota. Con lentitud, como para ser detenido y mandado al diablo, Gustav apagó aparato por aparato hasta que quedaron sin ruido alguno.

—Como quieras —murmuró Georg, mirándose los pies—. Siempre creí raro que Sarah no accediera a venirse a vivir aquí aun si se lo pedí muchas veces. Argumentaba que no quería que las fans de la banda supieran detalles de ella, y que mudarse incrementaría las posibilidades de que eso sucediese. Como buen imbécil enamorado, la entendía y ya, así que cuando me dijo ahora sí para vivir juntos, me alegré y la encargué de los cambios que quisiese para el departamento. Todo esto —rezongó señalando su alrededor— pasó. Y ahora este sitio no es mío, pero no puede volver a lo que era antes ni… Nada. No sé.

—Deberías buscarte otra casa si te sientes así.

—No quiero. —«Todavía no puedo», era lo que no decía.

—Está bien —suspiró Gustav, a lo que Georg había pronunciado verbalmente como a lo que no—. ¿Qué hiciste cuando la viste?

Georg chasqueó la lengua.

—Pelear con una chica desnuda mientras su amante se escurre disimuladamente hacia el baño cubierta de una sábana es épico en el todo el puto sentido de la palabra. Sarah trató de poner excusas, pero como me parecían puros disparates, seguí insistiendo para que me contase la verdad y bien, lo lógico, luego me arrepentí. Había pasado varias veces estando ambas ebrias para que al día siguiente quedaran de acuerdo en que había sido un error. Cuando las encontré simplemente… había ocurrido, sobrias y por calentura. Llegué en lo bueno del asunto porque sabía dónde ocultaban la llave de emergencia, preocupado como imbécil porque no me contestaba el teléfono.

Ouch, que te engañen varias veces. Gustav mandó ondas de odio hacia Sarah, a quien había llegado a conocer menos que más.

—¿Tu novia es lesbiana, entonces?

Gustav había señalado lo que pensaba. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla por su crudeza, aunque respiró aliviado cuando Georg liberó una risa, que por más parca que fuese, era un sonido de regocijo. Amargo regocijo basado en su propio sufrimiento. «Para eso están los amigos.»

—Quizá.

 

Gustav no sabía bien cuál iba a ser su función ahí, si sería una compañía para que Georg no se sintiese tan solo y ajeno en su propio departamento o algo más. Pero, en definitiva, no esperaba lo que aconteció la segunda noche. No podía dormir bien, sus pensamientos dispersos por todo lado por la celebración de sus padres que se acercaba, por la conversación que habían sostenido con Tom y Bill mediante Skype de cuándo debían volver a viajar, por Georg que en ocasiones daba la impresión de ser el mismo solo para que al siguiente fuese una sombra vacía.

—¿Gus?

—¿Uh?

—¿Duermes? —Gustav bufó, ahorrándose un sarcasmo—. Ya, ya, pregunta tonta.

Escuchó los pies de Georg contra el suelo acercándose. Se sentó en la cama, indeciso si prender una de las lámparas o no. Un peso ajeno en la cama le hizo desviar la atención y preguntarse vagamente qué hora sería.

—¿Estás bien?

—Hablando de preguntas tontas… —Georg rió con suavidad y brevedad, antes de suspirar—. Quiero que me hagas un favor.

—Otro favor —aclaró innecesariamente, viendo la sombra de Georg cuando este movió la cabeza.

Le había pedido que viviese con él por una temporada ya que no podía estar a solas en un departamento que le recordaba demasiado a su ex; ahora acudía a su compañía en medio de la noche seguramente porque no podía conciliar el sueño. Era sumar dos más dos.

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo? —Su pregunta que tenía más de afirmación que de interrogación fue planteada con una ceja enarcada. «Estamos grandecitos para eso», pensó.

—Sí, pero no.

Gustav frunció la cara en confusión. ¿Entonces qué quería? Su dos más dos debía ser cuatro.

—Quiero acostarme contigo.

¡Cuatro! ¡No raíz cuadrada de quince al cubo! Su confusión fue tan intensa que ni siquiera pudo registrar bien cuando Georg quitó las mantas que tenía encima, le hizo tenderse y lo cubrió con su cuerpo, una rodilla entre sus piernas para no aplastarlo y sus labios en clara intención de pegarse a los suyos. Cuando fue besado, se dejó por varios segundos, arrastrado por la sensación olvidada… Eso hasta que despertó violentamente, sin dejar que la ensoñación se alargase más.

—Georg —articuló con voz rotunda, grave.

—¿Sí, Gus? —Otro intento de beso. Ladeó la cara, sin permitírselo—. Es un favor sencillo.

—¿Qué tiene de sencillo tener sexo con tu mejor amigo?

—Todo. Dime que nunca lo has pensado.

Bueno, eso sería mentir. Gustav optaba por no mentir.

—Mierda. Pero es que estás despechado —siguió, intentado razonar, aun cuando sus propios sentidos iban poco a poco perdiéndose en el peso agradable encima de su cuerpo y el halo tibio en sus mejillas. El aliento de Georg olía a menta y… Y un infierno—. Estás despechado —volvió a repetir sin impedir que su pantalón de pijamas fuese bajado hasta sus tobillos.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Georg.

Gustav quiso apuntar algo más pero una mano firme le masajeó la erección, tal como si quisiera hacerle acordar de todas aquellas oportunidades en las que, con más tragos en el sistema de lo aconsejado, se habían dejado llevar por las hormonas hasta terminar masturbándose mutua, furiosamente hasta acabar en gemidos roncos para luego actuar como si nada. A lo largo de tres años fueron varias veces, sin embargo, cuando Georg conoció a su exnovia no volvió a repetirse.

Ahí radicaba la diferencia entre ser fiel e infiel.

—Quiero llegar a la última base. —Golpe en el estómago, dejándoselo hecho una revolución. Después de estar petrificado por unos instantes, Gustav encogió una pierna y la separó, como dando un permiso tácito—. Prometo que será bueno, muy bueno.

«No lo creo», pensó, pero lo que dijo fue: —Más te vale.

Georg había ido preparado, lo supo al distinguir en la penumbra un tubito de lubricante y el plástico cuadrado que contenía un preservativo. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada en un resoplido, advirtiendo que su cuatro jamás iba a ser en esa vida; el resoplido cobró otro tinte cuando en golpecitos en la cadera Georg le pidió que girase el cuerpo hasta quedar boca abajo.

—Así te va a ser más cómodo.

—Como quieras —masculló, sintiéndose expuesto en cuanto obedeció.

—¿Como quiera? Quiero hacerlo sucio.

Iban a hacerlo de a cuatro, qué más. No replicó porque la respiración se le cortó cuando sintió un dedo entre sus nalgas haciendo presión. No era algo agradable y maldijo en un gruñido, tentado a cambiar de opinión. Aunque lo desagradable persistió al segundo dedo por más lubricante que fue aplicado, se obligó a relajarse, a ceder. Cedía porque eso era lo que a Georg se le antojaba en el momento, y porque sabía que de ser la situación en reversa, resultaría en lo mismo.

No eres amigo de alguien por más de diez años, no tienes una banda y todas las jodidas implicancias, ni has experimentado una que otra práctica sexual sin llegar a una conclusión sobre la que no te queda dudas.

—Estás…

—Si dices que estoy estrecho juro que te golpeo hasta que mueras por una hemorragia interna —balbució cuando un tercer dedo fue sumado—. Hazlo ahora.

—Pero, Gus.

—No. —Quizá era Gustav quien estaba poniendo, literalmente, el trasero, sin embargo y aun si no era el que llevaba la nube gris lloviéndole encima, no iba a permitir que lo que sucedía no fuese bajo sus propios términos.

Sin importar que casi se arrepintiese de haber detenido la preparación al escuchar el sonido de la envoltura del condón siendo desgarrada y luego los muelles del colchón crujir levemente, se mantuvo firme cuando Georg le hizo flexionar las rodillas y puso más lubricante. Allá iba. Hubo quemazón, hubo dolor a niveles soportables siempre que no tensara sus músculos.

—Sí estoy despechado —el tono de Georg era pesado, como si estuviese hablando entre dientes. Siguió ingresando centímetro a centímetro, haciéndose sentir por todo lado, en su agarre en sus caderas, en su cabello suelto cayendo sobre su espalda—, pero aquí mismo somos tú y yo. Eso es algo más.

Ni una mísera sílaba, eso era lo que Gustav le creía.

—Muévete —ordenó cuando la sinfonía de jadeos y el de su propio corazón se le hizo fastidioso.

La primera arremetida le hizo morderse la lengua, ante la segunda susurró una incoherencia y la tercera se obligó a respirar. No estaba tan mal, y menos cuando Georg le hizo que dejase de apoyarse en sus brazos, incorporándolo hasta quedar arrodillado de tal forma que su espalda colisionada con su pecho. Esa nueva posición le obligó a adecuarse a otro ritmo y a que la penetración fuese más profunda, pero cuando se hubo acostumbrado y descubrió que así podía tocarse con libertad, no reprimió sus gemidos ásperos y necesitados.

—Voy a…

—Sí.

Gustav no se consideraba gay o bisexual, y dudaba que asimismo Georg se clasificase con uno de esos términos, pero ahí mismo, alcanzando un orgasmo envueltos en un conjunto agitado y sudoroso, muy primario, qué relevancia tenía. Quizá ese «somos tú y yo» en ese sentido había sido preciso, reconoció dándose unos últimos tirones desesperados para llegar al clímax y derrumbarse como una masa jadeante y sin mucha voluntad que solo bufó cuando escuchó «te dije que iba a estar bueno».

 

Lo primero que reconoció fue el ruido de muebles siendo removidos y lo segundo que no debían pasar ni de las seis, a juzgar por el sol, o falta de sol. Ignoró las partes que le dolían y fue a buscar la fuente de tanto ruido.

—Son las cinco y quince de la mañana —rumió Gustav sintiendo la boca seca como si se hubiese embriagado la noche anterior. La sala estaba hecha un desastre, todos los muebles apiñados y los adornos y demás objetos dispuestos en cajas.

—¡Buenos días para ti también! —Georg tenía el cabello en un moño improvisado y estaba vestido como para hacer ejercicios. Eso de por sí era extraño, pero era su buen humor lo que desconcertaba a Gustav.

—¿Qué se supone que haces?

—Retomar lo que me pertenece —contestó asintiendo como para darse más énfasis—. Me voy a deshacer de todo excepto los electrodomésticos e iremos de compras hasta que cada rincón esté como yo quiera. ¿Estás conmigo?

—Eh, sí, por supuesto.

Después de cruzar una que otra palabra intrascendente con Georg, asearse y ponerse de vuelta su pijama, creyó que el día siguiente sería embarazoso a niveles punzantes. Se había acostado con su mejor amigo, alguien a quien no podía eliminar de su vida y que estaba de luto por una relación larga, y ahora todo estaba jodido. El pánico no se había extendido solo por la respiración suave al otro extremo de la cama que finalmente consiguió arrullarlo, dejando que el cansancio lo venciera.

Gustav se dio un baño cuando aceptó que no volvería a dormir por más que quisiera y comió cereales con leche observando a Georg trajinar con energía.

—¿Qué harás con los muebles?

—Donarlos a la beneficencia. Todo menos esa silla —dijo señalando a una mecedora de caoba con bonitas formas talladas en su espaldar. Era grande y lucía pesada.

—¿Qué tiene de particular para que no quieras regalarla?

—No la conservaré —aseveró Georg con una sonrisa, pasándose el reverso de la mano por la frente—. Ven, ayúdame a cargarla hasta el auto.

Fue una tarea un poco complicada llegar al sótano. Gustav tuvo que exponer que la espalda le mataba repetidas ocasiones, y que eso no era su culpa. «Umh, lo siento.» «Yo no, pero no me mires mal ni te burles porque me detendré de cuando en cuando a seguir quejándome.» Solamente dejando la cajuela abierta y asegurándola con cuerdas fue posible trasladar la mecedora hasta un terreno baldío algo alejado de la ciudad.

—Dime una vez más que hacemos aquí.

—Ya verás. Luego te invitaré a desayunar a donde quieras.

Gustav estaba calculando el precio de la silla en miles de euros, más o menos presintiendo qué pasaría, cuando Georg la roció de un líquido inflamable y sin hesitar, le prendió fuego con un fósforo que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos. Las llamaradas y el humo negro fueron intensos, casi tanto como la sonrisa que llevaba Georg en plena cara.

—¿Ahora sí me cuentas por qué hacerle eso a la pobre silla? —preguntó cuando Georg sacó un cigarrillo y empezó a fumarlo como si fuese el último toque para perfeccionar el momento.

—Por Sarah, evidentemente. Ese fue el primer mueble, el único en sí, que compré cuando me dijo que se iba a mudar conmigo. —Pausa para dar una calada. Gustav se refrenó de quitarle el cigarro y destrozarlo—. Habíamos visto la mecedora varios meses antes y se puso a divagar cómo le encantaría tenerla para ahí sentarse con su hijo, entonando una canción de cuna, y demás fantasías que me conmovieron y despertaron mis instintos paternales. Del asco.

Lo que ahora Gustav refrenó fue una expresión de auténtico estupor.

Se quedaron viendo el humo por varios minutos, el sol estaba poniéndose cada vez más en el horizonte, y ambos sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Hueles eso? —dijo Georg de pronto, lanzando la colilla.

—Madera quemada —contestó Gustav frunciendo la nariz.

—No, es olor a libertar.

—Estás loco.

—Pero soy un loco feliz.

Gustav se guardó su réplica y lo dejó ser, aunque eso de «feliz» no sonaba tan convincente a sus oídos.

Sabía que era el despecho, que su amistad corría peligro si un día cualquiera Georg despertaba y se increpaba _qué mierda estaba pensando_ al buscarle de ese modo,pero sería el fuego reflejado en los ojos de Georg, la simbología a la que no terminaba de encontrarle razón, que cuando unos dedos rozaron los suyos y ojos verdes le pidieron algo más de esa _compresión_ , solo suspiró.

—Vámonos, no quiero que se me arruine el rato si es que llegan los bomberos o la policía y tenga que explicar esta locura.

Asintiendo, Gustav fue hacia el asiento del copiloto.

-fin-


End file.
